


Best Man

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "The Resurrection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #10 under the pen name Llyr Chaves.

_"I'll see to it."_

 

Why was he doing this?  There were others more qualified.  Others closer.  The Chaplin had already delivered the news…

          Ironhorse took a deep breath and tugged his jacket down; today the class-A uniform felt stiff and constraining.  He knew why he was here.  He owed the man.

          Taking a deep breath, he forced himself up the small walk to the front door of the modest house.  No toys littered the recently mowed grass.  No bicycle crowded the driveway.  There hadn't been time for children.  No time even for a wedding…

          His eyes dropped closed for a moment as he stood at the front door, the black screen immediately filling with images of the easy smile and jovial banter.  God, but he'd miss the man.

          Raising his hand, Ironhorse rapped lightly on the varnished wood, hoping no one answered.  Then he could send someone else…

          The door cracked open as far as a security chain would allow.

          "Patrice?"

          "Paul," was the nearly whispered reply.

          The door closed, and he listened to the rough scrape as the chain was freed from its track.  With a click the door opened again, admitting him.

          Stepping into the cool interior of the well-kept house, he followed the petite black woman to the living room.  Flowers and sympathy baskets sat scattered across the furniture.  Sitting lost between two large bouquets of roses was the bride and groom dolls for a wedding cake.  He sat down on the couch across from her and felt his throat tighten; he coughed to clear it.

          "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked, already reaching for the carafe that sat on the coffee table.

          "Thank you," he said, wondering if he'd get it down.

          "It's been busy," she chattered.  "Getting the arrangements made, getting the wedding cancelled…"  She trailed off, her voice catching.

          She handed him the cup and he set it down, then moved around the table to sit next to the young woman as she broke into tears.  Hugging her against his shoulder, he rocked her slightly.

          "Shh, it'll be okay."

          "No," she whispered into his uniform, "no, it won't.  God, Paul, what am I going to do without him?"

          He hugged her tighter.  "What do you think he'd want you to do?" he asked softly.

She sniffed and pulled away, her pain-filled black eyes meeting his.  "Keep on goin'," she replied softly.  "Give his baby a good life."

          "Baby?" Ironhorse breathed, feeling his guts knot.

          She nodded.  "I'm gonna have a baby.  I think that's why he finally decided we should get married."  She laughed shakily.  "Married after all this time…"

          Reaching out, he took her hands in his.  "Patrice, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his eyes locked on her engagement ring.  He'd helped the man pick it out, even fronted him the down payment.

          "I know," she said, wrapping her fingers around his.  "I know you did your best, you all did.  It was an accident."

          "An accident," he echoed softly, repeating the 'official story' concerning the loss of a Delta Force squad, the Army's finest Special Forces soldiers – the best of the best – an accident.

          "I knew it could happen," Patrice said, shaking her head.  "I knew he'd probably die before he got around to retirement."  She looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling.  "Said he couldn't retire.  He didn't know how to play golf and that's all he'd have left to do."

          He squeezed her hands, but it didn't stop the next wave of tears from rushing over her cheeks.

          "Did he ask you?" she whispered.

          Ironhorse nodded silently.  "I told him I'd planned on it.  I had to make sure he didn't bug-out on the way down the aisle."

          She smiled again.  "You'd think he was goin' to prison.  Live together for six years, and he gets cold feet about a wedding…"

          "Not this time," Paul said softly.

          "I know.  Not this time."  She pulled her hands free and reached for the coffee she'd poured, handing Paul the cup.  "Better drink that before it gets cold."

          He took a sip and set it back on the coffee table, watching as she absently ran her hands over her abdomen.

          "When are you due?"

          "October," she said.  "I guess I'll go home.  Back to Atlanta…  My sister's divorced now, she's got a little girl…  We can help each other."

          "You won't have to leave if you don't want to," Paul reassured her.

          She shook her head.  "I don't feel right, stayin' here with Gene gone.  Other wives lost their men… most of them are already gone.  We knew what we were gettin' into."

          "I know," he said.  "But I don't want you to feel like…"  He trailed off, unsure as to what he really wanted to say.

          "That the Army's tossin' us aside?" she supplied.

          He nodded.  "They won't."

          "I know.  A General Wilson already came by.  He said that I'd be gettin' full benefits."

          "Patrice—"

           "You know, he wanted to name the baby Paul Gordon if it's a boy."

          Ironhorse swallowed hard.  "He did?"

          She nodded.  "It's a good name, don't you think?"

          "It's a good name," he whispered.  Reaching out, he took her hand again.  "I want you to know, he died a hero.  I wish I could tell you more, but—"

          "It's need to know," she finished for him.  "I know.  General Wilson told me."  She reached out and poured herself some coffee and took a sip.  "I just wish he'd gone in the fight.  There's something dirty about his dyin' after the fact."  She set the cup down.  "But listen to me.  You got to be feelin' it, too.  You didn't need to come, but I'm glad you did."

          "I wanted to see you," he explained.  "To say how sorry I am…  That he was a hero.  The world owes him a debt of gratitude it can never repay."

          "I appreciate that, Colonel.  I truly do.  Coming from you it means a lot.  I know how you felt about those boys.  About Gordon.  He said you were the best officer he'd ever worked under."

          "He was one of the best men I ever knew.  If you need anything, anything at all, I want you to call me."

          She smiled.  "I won't.  My sister's comin' today.  She'll help me get everything packed up.  And I have a job lined up at Grady Hospital in Atlanta.  I'll be fine."

          "Call me," he told her, more forcefully.

          "I will, Colonel."

          Standing, he walked with her to the door.  "And I want to hear about the baby."

          She nodded.  "Colonel, I do have one favor."

          "What?"

          "His ring," she said, reaching down to twist her own around on her finger.  "I'd like to have it, if I can.  I want it for the baby… when he's old enough."

          Paul nodded, unable to meet her eyes.  "I'll see to it."

          "Thank you."

          He reached out and gave her a brief hug.

          "He was so proud that you were going to stand up with him.  He knew you'd say yes.  There wasn't anyone else he wanted for his best man."

          "And there's no one else I'd have been more proud to stand up for, Patrice.  He wasn't just a soldier.  He was my friend."

          "I know.  That's why he liked you so much."  She pushed him out the door.  "Now you get back to what you're doin'.  Gene wouldn't want you slackin' off on his account."

          Paul smiled thinly.  "I know.  Take care, Patrice."

          She nodded and closed the door.  He heard the chain slide back into place, then turned and walked back to the waiting rental car.


End file.
